Many mobile computing devices today have the ability to capture an image or other feature associated with a person, such as a photograph, video, voice sample, and the like. The captured features, such as images may be stored locally on the device or remotely and made accessible by the device. Some image viewing applications available today organize the captured images by objects in the image, for example, by a person captured in the image that may be identified, for example, through facial recognition techniques. However, users of mobile computing devices may not always be able to take advantage of these technologies in real- or near-real time. For example, if a user meets a stranger or a familiar individual whose name she may not remember, typically, the user may have to explicitly ask for the individual's name, which may be somewhat awkward in different social situations.